


Rest

by hornybraincell



Series: Max's Kinktober Drabbles 2020 [6]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Angst, Consensual Somnophilia, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Past Angeal/Genesis/Sephiroth, Sephiroth Has a Cock and a Pussy, Somnophilia, Vague Allusion to Zaerith in an Open Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26871823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hornybraincell/pseuds/hornybraincell
Summary: No one would ever truly be here for him, would ever truly understand him. Something else would always come first. For Zack Fair, Sephiroth supposed that would be Aerith, or duty, or his family.But maybe, just for the moment, he could forget that. He was past the point of being able to let somebody in, but perhaps, he could let Zack peer through the door.“I know what you need,” Zack had said. “Will you let me give it to you?”And Sephiroth had nodded.Kinktober Day 6:Somnophilia
Relationships: Zack Fair/Sephiroth
Series: Max's Kinktober Drabbles 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948165
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	Rest

**Author's Note:**

> ok so what my friend asked for was 'establishing zack was into somno pre-cloud mako poisoning w/sephzack or zackgeal' and what they GOT was this angsty and tender piece
> 
> i'm so sorry this is where my brain took me, but i hope you like it anyway friend!!!!! <3
> 
> i'm just crisis core angst trash idk

“Sephiroth,” Zack had asked, “do you trust me?”

And he wanted to. But he feared it may be too late.

Sephiroth was always alone. Always one step above the rest. Always untouchable. A fictional hero to his fans. An intimidating CO to his peers. A  _ thing _ to his father.

There was no one. And then, there was Angeal, and there was Genesis.

And then he was alone again. No one would ever truly be here for him, would ever truly understand him. Something else would always come first. For Zack Fair, Sephiroth supposed that would be Aerith, or duty, or his family.

But maybe, just for the moment, he could forget that. He was past the point of being able to let somebody in, but perhaps, he could let Zack peer through the door.

“I know what you need,” Zack had said. “Will you let me give it to you?”

And Sephiroth had nodded.

* * *

He looks so calm when he is sleeping, Zack thinks, innocent like the child that he had never gotten to be. He wonders what the troops in Wutai would think, seeing him like this. What Angeal would think. What Genesis would think.

He shakes his head to clear it, blinking rapidly to clear the tears away. Now, all that he has is Sephiroth. All they have is each other, and Sephiroth is so afraid to let him close, like a young animal abandoned by its mother in the nest. Zack tries not to dwell on it too hard. It hurts in his chest, a dull and unnatural ache. Zack had been left by his mentor, but Sephiroth had been left by a lover. Two lovers.

So that’s what Zack will try to be to him, now. He knows that Sephiroth will not ask for what he needs. Will not initiate. Not anymore.

So Zack will do the work for him, when he is at his most relaxed.

Sephiroth had slept naked, for this purpose, and when Zack uses a knee to softly nudge him onto his stomach from his position on his side, Sephiroth goes easily. His unconscious body knows what his conscious mind does not.

It’s easy, then, to ease his legs apart, the folds of his pussy and the start of the curve of his cock visible. Zack slips a finger in, swirling around experimentally, and Sephiroth grunts, but does not wake.

Zack can feel himself start to harden, already, and he blushes in the darkness. There’s something so vulnerable about Sephiroth like this, allowing his care, that goes straight to Zack’s cock. The totality of his trust in Zack. The totality of control that Zack has of the situation. When so many things in Zack’s life seem to slip through his grasp, he can at least do this one thing. Can succeed at this one thing. He can make Sephiroth feel better, feel pleasure, for the night.

He works his fingers in slowly, moving from one to three over the course of a few minutes, waiting for Sephiroth to get wet. Sephiroth shifts his hips instinctually, moans a bit, but stays sleeping as his cunt begins to flood. After years in the military, Zack knows that he will awaken at the slightest movement. For Sephiroth, he is sure it’s worse, and Zack wonders if he had taken some sort of pill to assist him in slumber. It sends a shiver through him, to think that Sephiroth would let himself be so unguarded.

Gently, he shifts Sephiroth’s hips up so that he is able to slip his cock in, reaching around to grab at Sephiroth’s own. He fondles the tip of his cock while fucking his pussy, moving in and out slowly, not in any rush.

Perhaps he should be ashamed of how turned on he is, here in the night, in his commanding officer’s bed, in the silence, save for Zack’s heavy pants and Sephiroth’s gentle moans.

But he finds that he does not care, as he comes with a cry, and he feels Sephiroth tighten around him, shaking as his own cock shoots onto his stomach, still asleep all the while. He wonders what this feels like for Sephiroth. Like a very good dream, he hopes.

He should clean them up. But for now, he pulls out, and pulls Sephiroth toward him, holding him. In the daytime hours, they will put their masks back on, but for now, they can both relax. 

**Author's Note:**

> i love comments & kudos if you appreciated!!  
> exit out if you did not!!


End file.
